La corruption du policier
by Kalisca
Summary: Miura Haruma, jeune homme au grand charme, va déposer une plainte au poste de police. En même temps, il y fera la rencontre d'un policier on ne peut plus intéressant... Yaoi. PWP.


Encore un nouveau OS mettant en scène Miura Haruma. Je suis tombée en amour avec lui, et depuis, j'arrête pas d'écrire sur lui. XD Allez écouter Bloody Monday, il est trop beau et bon dedans. n__n

=)(=

_Pour les policiers, il existe le site de l'association Flag ! policiers gays et lesbiens  
- Flagasso . com_

**La corruption du policier  
**

Les bruits fusaient de partout et prirent Miura par surprise lorsqu'il entra dans le poste de police. Le téléphone sonnait au bureau de la réception, mais personne n'était là pour répondre.

Le japonais s'avança lentement vers le-dit bureau, jetant des regards aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu, mais tous semblaient s'affairer à autre chose. Il s'accota contre le bureau et dut attendre cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un daigne venir le voir.

« Désolé de vous avoir attendre, c'est en effervescence ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
- Je viens déposer une plainte. »

La réceptionniste le regarda un instant avant de retourner à ses papiers. _Il est sexy comme asiatique._

« Très bien, un policier va venir vous chercher dans quelques minutes, ça ne sera pas long. »

Elle prit son nom en note, puis Miura alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. Il prit un magazine vieux de 6 mois et le feuilleta distraitement en tapant du pied. Il repensait à tous les gestes déplacés que son collègue de travail avait eu envers lui. Il savait qu'il plaisait à nombreuses femmes et hommes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le prendre pour un objet sexuel.

Il l'avait bien averti d'arrêter, que sinon il irait voir la police, mais il n'avait pas arrêté. Il s'était donc décidé d'aller porter plainte. Il avait beau frappé les personnes qui lui faisaient des avances et qui le touchaient, c'était comme s'ils ne croyaient pas qu'il ne voulait pas être touché. En plus, ils étaient tous laids. Peut-être s'ils étaient beaux…

« Euh… Miura Haruma ? »

L'interpellé releva les yeux pour apercevoir un grand homme, dans un habit de policier, séduisant avec ses traits bourrus et ses yeux bleus. Miura se leva et le policier eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de lui sourire.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle George Marquis. Veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plait. »

Il le conduisit à un bureau isolé, et ils durent passer par le brouhaha des ilots où les employés s'égosiaient au téléphone ou écrivaient frénétiquement sur leurs papiers. Le jeune homme fut content de n'être plus obligé de rester dans ce brouhaha, et soupira de soulagement lorsque George ferma la porte derrière lui. Le policier s'en aperçut.

« C'est vrai que c'est le vrai bordel dehors, mais tout le bureau est sur une grosse affaire en ce moment. »

Miura hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise tandis que George faisait de même de l'autre bord du bureau.

« Alors, vous êtes venus pour une plainte ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Et contre qui portez-vous plainte ?  
- Um… Antoine Gagnon.  
- … Très bien, fit George en écrivant sur une feuille. Et quel est le motif ?  
- … Harcèlement sexuel.  
- Ho, je vois. »

Il releva la tête vers Miura et le contempla un instant en silence, s'humectant les lèvres.

« Expliquez-moi exactement votre situation. Premièrement, quelle relation avez-vous avec cet Antoine ?  
- C'est un de mes collègues de travail.  
- Et depuis quand vous harcèle-t-il ?  
- Un moment déjà.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait exactement ?  
- Euh… eh bien, il me fait des avances… Parfois, il me touche et essaye de m'embrasser. »

Le policier se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Ça se comprend, si vous voulez savoir.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Oui, qu'il vous touche. Après tout, vous êtes superbe. »

Miura se surprit à sourire, alors qu'habituellement, il détestait ce genre de compliments.

« Merci. Ce n'est pas ses avances en tant que tel qui me dérangent, mais la façon qu'il les formule ou comment il essaie de m'embrasser sans demander mon avis. »

George se leva soudain et fit le tour de son bureau pour fermer les stores et verrouiller la porte.

« Alors, si je vous demandais votre avis, je pourrais vous embrasser ?  
- Euh… si je suis consentant, je suppose que oui. »

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le policier était soudain devant lui, se penchant jusqu'à presque toucher son visage avec le sien. Ses yeux bleus l'hypnotisèrent et il n'eut même pas le réflexe de reculer.

« Est-ce que je peux vous embrasser ? »

La question n'atteint pas tout de suite l'esprit de Miura, trop concentré à déterminer quelle sorte de bleu résidait dans le regard perçant de George. Il sortit de sa rêverie et n'en fût que plus confus, en même temps qu'une vague de plaisir affluait en lui.

« D'a- D'accord. »

Il aurait voulu ajouter d'autres mots qu'il n'aurait pu, ses lèvres ayant été capturé par celles du policier avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir. Le baiser n'était pas agressif, quoique Miura sentait que l'autre se retenait. Il entoura donc son cou de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui et approfondir leur échange. George dut se retenir aux bras de la chaise pour ne pas tomber sur lui.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les yeux profonds du japonais, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : L'embrasser à en perdre haleine et lui faire l'amour sur son bureau pendant des heures. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait un asiatique aussi beau, avec ses traits presque androgynes mais délicieux à regarder. Ses grains de beauté sur le menton ajoutaient même un plus à son charme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir tout de suite compris cet Antoine d'avoir voulu séduire Miura, il était tout simplement une beauté.

Il gémit lorsque Miura empoigna quelques mèches de ses cheveux en les tirants doucement. Il s'éloigna doucement et plongea le regard dans les yeux noirs et brillants de l'asiatique, s'y perdant sans le vouloir. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'ils se fermèrent quand Miura l'embrassa à nouveau.

George se recula en l'embrassa et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre dans son mouvement, se levant avec lui. Le policier en profita pour empoigner ses fesses fermes afin de le soulever. Il l'emmena vers son bureau et ôta tout objet de ce dernier en le balayant d'un bras, les envoyant paitre. Il coucha l'objet de ses derniers fantasmes dessus et délaissa ses lèvres afin d'aller torturer son cou à la peau délicieuse et douce à souhait.

Miura gémit en rejetant sa tête de côté, se laissant aller aux lèvres de George. C'était si bon. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec un homme. Ça remontait bien à quelques mois, et c'avait été le seul. Il n'était pas du genre « One night stand », et pourtant il s'était laisser séduire par se grand policier qui semblait bourru mais qui était si tendre en ce moment avec lui.

La main de George s'égara sur le ventre plat de l'asiatique, le caressant au-dessus de son t-shirt avant de glisser sa main dessous, et le jeune homme gémit en sentant sa main chaude passer sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Les lèvres descendirent sur une clavicule exposée, et le policier découvrit que c'était un des points sensibles de Miura lorsqu'il se mit à frissonner et à gémir sans retenue. Il sourit et caressa son autre clavicule de sa main libre, agrandissant le col de son t-shirt.

« Est-ce que je peux te faire l'amour ?, souffla le policier contre sa peau, le faisant encore une fois frissonner.  
- Oui, fais de moi tout ce que tu veux.  
- Est-ce que je suis ton premier homme ?  
- Non, mais ça remonte à loin.  
- Alors je serai doux avec toi. »

Et sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa derechef, défaisant sa ceinture de policier pour la jeter au sol. Miura déboutonna sa chemise, puis leva les bras quand George remonta son t-shirt pour l'enlever. Il rejoignit la ceinture au sol, ainsi que la chemise et le t-shirt blanc de George quelques instants plus tard. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, et la différence de musculature étaient flagrantes, mais n'enlaidissait aucun des deux.

George était bien bâti et poilu sur le torse, ce qui ne le rendait que plus séduisant du point de vue de Miura. Ce dernier, quant à lui, était plus petit, n'ayant pas les muscles seyants mais étant svelte et imberbe. Ils étaient tous les deux très beaux, à leur manière.

Le japonais serra George contre lui en embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire barbu. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pétrit à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Le policier gémit en sentant leur érection se frotter l'une à l'autre, et il se baissa pour déposer des baisers sur le torse de Miura. Sa peau était très douce et sentait bonne, une odeur de vanille très légère. Il se mit à la lécher, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les gémissements de Miura. Ce dernier avait enfoui ses mains dans la douce chevelure de l'autre et se laissait faire, malgré le fait qu'il voulait de plus en plus le renverser sur le bureau et se faire pénétrer par lui.

George dut deviner son désir, car il se redressa pour dégrafer le jean de l'asiatique, massant au passage la bosse proéminente. Le japonais gémit en arquant le dos lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du policier entourer son sexe en demande. Il fit de lents va-et-vient dessus, caressant son torse imberbe de l'autre main. Il se pencha et déposa des baisers sur le ventre plat offert à lui, le sentant se durcir sous les mouvements de sa main dans son pantalon.

Il finit toutefois par le lâcher, faisant grogner l'autre de frustration, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. D'un mouvement rapide, il descendit le pantalon, profitant du fait que le dos de Miura était encore arqué, et l'envoya valser au loin, puis fit de même avec le boxer blanc. Il contempla le corps nu et magnifique sous lui pendant un instant, se mordant la lèvre pour se retenir de le prendre maintenant. Il se leva du bureau afin d'ôter ses derniers vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. Il allait embrasser de nouveau Miura lorsqu'ce dernier pensa à un détail.

« Hum, est-ce que tu as un préservatif ? »

George arrêta son mouvement.

« Um… je crois que oui. »

Il se releva et fit le tour du bureau pour farfouiller dans ses tiroirs. Il finit par en trouver un, qui ne restait qu'un mois avant la date de péremption.

« Mon ancien petit-ami aimait bien venir me faire plaisir…  
- Euh.. il y avait de l'informations de trop là.  
- Désolé. »

Miura éclata de rire, pas du tout gêné d'être nu sur le bureau du policier, et lui fit signe de s'avancer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Le japonais s'était installé plus près du bord, les jambes placées de chaque côté de lui pour que George puisse avoir meilleur accès, et ce dernier s'installa entre, se penchant pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres pleines et douces de Miura, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il s'éloigna pour mettre la capote, mais l'asiatique le prit de court lorsqu'il lui prit le condom des mains.

« Je vais le faire. »

Il déchira l'enveloppe, puis sortit le préservatif. L'installer prit un instant avec l'aide de George. Les mains de Miura restèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son sexe, faisant gémir le policier. Il se recoucha ensuite sur le dos, ses coudes le surélevant.

« Alors, on s'y met ? »

La pénétration fut moins douloureuse que le jeune homme aurait cru. George était si prévenant avec lui qu'une simple douleur le pinça désagréablement lorsqu'il entra complètement en lui, autrement son membre buta immédiatement contre sa prostate, alors il n'eut pas beaucoup plus le temps d'avoir mal. Il dut, après quelques va-et-vient, se tenir au bureau pour ne pas bouger, tellement les coups de George étaient puissants, et ô combien jouissants. Il entoura la taille du policier de ses jambes et gémit – cria presque – lorsque le membre en lui entra plus profondément.

George était doué, très doué. Miura se demanda avec combien d'hommes avait-il gagné son expérience, mais à l'instant, il s'en fichait pas mal, ressemblant plus à un légume gémissant sous le policier qu'à une forme humaine et intelligente. Ses gémissements furent étouffés par les douces lèvres de George contre les siennes, sa langue jouant avec la sienne.

Le policier posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Miura pour aider à se supporter, ses mouvements dans le jeune homme se faisant de plus en plus vite.

« C'est bon ?  
- Oui…nn… Je vais bientôt jouir.  
- Moi aussi… »

Miura griffa inconsciemment le dos de George alors qu'il rejetait la tête vers l'arrière, au point culminant du plaisir. Le policier le suivait peu après, dans un grognement presqu'animal. Il tomba sur l'autre, leur corps luisant de sueur. Le ventre du policier était maculé par le sperme de Miura, mais il ne prit pas tout de suite le temps de l'essuyer, respirant l'odeur de l'autre dans son cou, fermant à moitié les yeux sous l'effet post-orgasmique.

Miura le laissa faire, entourant paresseusement la taille de George de ses bras, faisant fit qu'il pouvait se salir. Finalement, le policier se releva pour aller chercher des mouchoirs. Il se nettoya tandis que Miura commençait à se rhabiller.

« Alors, je vais faire mon possible pour ta plainte, et tu vas voir, il n'osera plus mettre la main sur toi. »

Miura se tourna vers George et lui sourit, ajustant son t-shirt.

« Merci. »

Ils se sourirent, puis l'asiatique entrebâilla la porte pour sortir, laissant seul le policier à moitié nu dans son bureau ravagé.

_FIN_


End file.
